Truth or Dare?
by RandomUnknowns
Summary: My first fanfic so be nice. Anyways this is just something I thought about out of nowhere so please read&review!The gang gets together and play a harmless game of truth or dare...okay so its not so harmless... UPDATED! HeHeHe
1. The Setup

Jc: Hi this is my first story so be nice and review!

Summary: Having fun for the last time Jak and the gang have a little game of Truth or Dare? No big deal right? Then again not all of the dares are harmless so many prides and dignity will be destroyed! Mainly a certain someone…

**DISCLAIMER:** ownership to game + me = never gonna happen!

**TRUTH OR DARE?**

The long Metalhead War was finally over. Everywhere in Haven people were celebrating. Some were home or at bars but some chose to finally relax peacefully. But some had different ideas. Striding towards the pumping station was a certain Underground Commander in a dress. Yes everyone in a dress. Muttering to himself was Torn going down to the station as fast as he can with as much dignity he could hold on to but was being destroyed every step he took. Every citizen that walked by him tried so hard to not laugh but small laughter was heard. As Torn was heading for the pumping station he was questioning how in the name of Mar was he in this situation! Quickly enough he received his answer thinking back to a few minutes ago…

*_**FLASHBACK***_

After Jak's victory battle against the metalhead leader the whole gang went of to Daxter's new bar 'The Naughty Ottsel'. After a nights celebration Daxter had told them to come back the next morning. Surprisingly all of them agreed. The next morning everyone was sitting at one of the tables and talking about how the city would turn out since the war was over when Daxter said right out of the cut

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

Everyone just turned to him and stared. Daxter was on the table with a green empty bottle waiting for their response with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Well?" Daxter said still grinning at them. Finally someone spoke.

"Um Dax don't you think we're a little too old for games?" Jak asked.

"Yeah but come on this is our last day to actually have some fun!" Daxter said

It was true today was the last day for anyone to relax or celebrate. Even though the war is over it left behind many wounds that need to be healed. Not only do the citizens of Haven need to repair the damage but their lives. It will be long before Haven is restored to its peaceful ways when the other Haven Leader was in the throne. After a short moment the gang decided to live a little and play.

Dax put the bottle on the middle of the table and spun it. Finally it stopped pointing at its target, Torn.

"Truth or Dare?" Daxter asked with a new mischievous grin plastered on his face.

Torn didn't hesitate saying dare though he regretted afterwards.

"I dare you to go to the Pumping Station to the turn the water off and on again in the slums…" Daxter said.

"That's easy." Torn said a little too quickly

"Wearing a red dress with matching heels." Daxter finished with his grin wider then before. Everyone else were covering their mouths trying not to laugh as Torn stared at the orange rodent with disbelief.

"What?" Was all that Torn could muster out after blinking several times.

"You heard me; go to the Pumping Station turn the water off then on in a dress." Daxter said causally as if they were talking about the weather. Torn was about to deny the dare when Daxter got out a camera.

"If you don't want to do the dare all I have to do is take your picture and hang it everywhere and post it everywhere showing everyone in haven how the Commander of the Underground can't do a small little dare." Daxter said once again casually. Torn had a big ego and he wouldn't let a dare chip some off of him so he agreed to the dare.

'_Maybe wearing a dress won't be as humiliating as everyone thinking I'm a chicken. Besides where is that rat or even me gonna go to get a dress and heels?' _Torn thought to himself as Daxter fled to the room at the back. When he came out he held a red dress with matching heels. Looking at the outfit Torn knew that the rat had planned the entire thing. After a while of thinking things a little more he took in his pride and change into the dress. _'My ego is worth it' _Torn though as he changed.

*_**End of Flashback***_

Torn finally trudged the last few feet to the entrance to the Pumping station. As he waited for the doors to slid open he knew right then this was not gonna be easy…

Jc so that's a good place to stop so please R&R. If you do I'll give all who reviewed a cyber cat! Those who don't shall have the curse of the Yoyonda! (which I just made up) Anyways…R&R

**PEACE!!!**

**~DLC GIRL~**


	2. The valve

Jc okay this is well the second chapter so R&R PLZ!

JJ Of course this is the 2nd chapter

Jc I was just-

Jenny please don't get into another fight…

Jc we're not going to fight

JJ yes we are

Jc why must you always disagree with me

JJ cause I simply can…

(Both the writer (Jc) and apparently the 'friend' (JJ) get in a fight)

Jenny*sighs* please continue to read the story as I settle them down

Disclaimer I'll say this very clear; me no owny the game…y

Torn was glad that he was now in the vacant atmosphere of the Pumping Station. Though he wasn't all glad for he didn't know the station well. The last time he set foot here was back in his training days. Thankfully he remembered a decent amount to not get lost and to find the vault.

As he made towards the up and down pumps he heard a twig snap. He knew the vacant atmosphere wouldn't last. He quickly swiveled to see who was behind him to find that 15 of those green creatures were looking right at him. Torn mentally cursed at himself for not bringing any weapons. Even with the war over some of the buggers survived. Torn had no other choice but run since he couldn't fight in a dress. Torn shortly found it hard to run for he kept tripping and falling. After falling for the 20th time he realized that he wasn't getting attacked. As he sat on the ground he looked at the green creatures. They just sat there watching him with what it seems with giant grins. Torn felt inside they were making a joke out of him.

"Aren't you going to attack me!?" Torn yelled. His only response was some sort of noise. Torn couldn't believe it. He was being laughed at by some dumb creatures. With an angry grunt torn stood up and quickly went towards to the moving pumps.

After a while he finally reached the top surface.' _Not only can't you fight or run in a dress you can't entirely jump as well' _Torn thought as he turned left to find that he had to jump to the other edge.

"Great" muttered Torn as he took a couple steps back to have a running start. Torn made the jump but landed on his face mostly. As he muttered to himself he walked and made another jump but this time landed on his hands and knees. He began to see that this was easy just make some jumps and that's it. Though he was proven wrong when he reached the square tube metal which turns every 5 seconds. He was hoping to remember another way but only remembered that there was none. He waited until the metal turned then once it did he jumped. Before he could make the other jump he tripped on the fabric of the dress. He lay flat as the metal vibrated signaling that it will turn. Torn didn't get up in time and fell in the mud below. He lay there for a moment wondering hoping that this wasn't happening. After a while he finally got up as he did he mentally cursed at a certain orange fuzz. As he stood there his little audience returned laughing at him more.

"Don't you have anything better to do!?" Torn yelled at them with annoyance. He couldn't believe he just yelled at some dumb green creatures. Torn then realized he was a little shorter than he thought.

"Oh no…" Torn said a he looked down. Like he thought he was in quicksand. He at first just stood there asking himself why the Precursors hate him. Afterwards he tried to move but only sunk in deeper. He struggled some more until he saw a rope that was attached to the metal wall next to him. He reached for it until he saw one of green creatures come towards the rope. Torn was actually happy that the creature came._ Maybe he came to help…_ Torn thought but once again proven wrong. Instead of helping like Torn hoped the little critter took the rope in its mouth and pulled it farther from Torn. With that done he went back to the others laughing.

Torn's eye twitched and he just stood there. After a while he reached for the rope but it was too far for his reach. As he began to lose hope he remembered a documentary he once saw. A man was in his position and he basically just moved in the quicksand slowly and eventually made it out. Torn did what the man had done and made it out.

Standing on the edge of the quicksand he looked around. He was lost. Torn decided to go to the left and began walking. He walked until he realized he was back where he started; at the two moving pumps. Torn grumbled to himself as he jumped on a pump. Once again he did the same routines until he reached the moving platform where he had fallen. This time Torn decided to run to the other side non-stop till he reached it hopefully the surface wouldn't move. When the surface moved Torn made a dash for it. Right before the surface moved Torn made it to the other side. He was more confident in the other jump but his confident slowly crumbled when he reached the surfaces where electricity was scanning through it. Thankfully this one only had one electricity wire going through so it was a little easy. Surprisingly Torn made it through without getting electrified. Though the same could not be said when he went through the surface where there was two wires going through. After getting electrified Torn had to just walk up to the valve and turn it.

"Finally!" Torn exclaimed as he turned the valve off then on again.

On the way back he had fallen on the quicksand once again. Due to the fact that he said many colorful words(not to mention illegal) I will not describe what he had done or repeat what he had said since this is K+ rated…

(Back to Naughty Ottsel)

Torn finally made it to the bar covered with the sand from the quicksand. Everyone covered their mouths so they wouldn't laugh.

"I finished the dare." Torn said with a fake calm smile.

"So you took the shortcut or the long way?" Jak asked without laughing.

"What shortcut?" Torn asked with his eye twitching a little.

"There's a shortcut where you go to Haven's Forest jump some jumps and you're at the valve." Jak answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There was a shortcut?" Torn asked again in disbelief.

"Yup" Jak answered.

Torn just stood there saying nothing. The gang just stared at him. Finally Torn moved to the back and changed into his normal clothes came back outside and sat at his seat. It was silent for a moment till Daxter ruined it.

"Okay let's continue!" Daxter said as he spun the bottle. After a while it stopped…on Torn.

Jenny I pity Torn some times…

Jj You pity anyone.

Jenny everyone deserves some sort of caring.

Jc okay so Torn completed his dare and he is once again chosen by the bottle to do another deed or to tell the truth. So review and if you have any ideas of any dare I would be happy to possibly use it so review and I'll give out cyber money…once I get some money of my own…

(also just so you know there is a shortcut the forest and pumping station is connected but it leads you to the surface above the two moving pumps…)

**Peace**

**~DLC GIRL~**


	3. Jill's Dare

Jc okay this chapter is for my friend's little sister for giving this idea come to my head so this is for you Jill!

(Also thanks for those who reviewed your cyber cat (or muse like one of you asked for) will come to you in a week and your money will not come since right now I lack money myself sorry!)

**Disclaimer: **The year I own Jak and the gang is March 5th 789548625846… (Note more numbers are said but that will take too much space so continue to read the story)

Was it really possible that the bottle lands on the same person? Well if people said no they were proven wrong for Torn was chosen again.

"Wow two in a row…" Keira said as the bottle landed on Torn.

"Okay Torn Truth or Dare?" Daxter said with a grin.

"No I am not going to do anything you tell me Daxter!" Torn yelled and continued.

"Keira you ask me the question." Torn said.

"Why Keira?" Daxter asked.

"Cause out of all of you she's the nicest so I doubt she'll make me do something that will scar me for life." Torn answered calmly looking towards Keira.

"Okay then Truth or Dare?" Keira asked.

"Dare" Torn answered confidently. Like many times before he was proven wrong…

"I dare you to go bungee jumping from the Palace" Keira said with a little smirk.

"You got to be kidding me" Torn said as his eye twitched a little.

Daxter ran off to the back and came back with the supplies to bungee jump. The same feeling Torn got before came back._ Daxter planned this dare also but some how knew that he would ask Keira to dare him instead _Torn thought as the gang climbed onto Ashlein's crimson guard vehicle.

The gang headed for the tall Palace. As they all went to the very top Torn realized something. He was afraid of heights…

"So you still up for the dare or do you want to back down?" Daxter asked as he looked below.

"Pretty up high we are cherries" Sig added as he also looked below. Torn swallowed hard and put on the gear. No way was he going to let the Haven people know he was a scaredy-cat. Jak made sure the rope was secure as Torn stood on the edge of the Palace roof.

"Its secured." Jak said as if that will make things any easier.

Before Torn jumped he said a quick prayer. If he for any chance live he'll kill the rodent that always perches himself on the blondes shoulder.

"Any time now…" Daxter said eagerly to see the 'Tattooed Wonder' jump.

_Okay Torn in the count of three you jump. 1…2…3_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Torn went down like an arrow going down except this arrow screamed on the top of his lung. As Torn fall he saw his life pass through his life. He saw many things that he could be but if he died those things meant nothing. After awhile he was able to see clear. Though he wished he hadn't for he saw the pavement below getting nearer…nearer…and….

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Without warning Torn went back up. He passed the gang and went down again screaming still.

"How do we get him to stop?" Keira asked as Torn passed them. As torn went down Daxter answered Keira's question.

"Beats me you dared him."

"We should call someone" Keira suggested as Torn passed them for the 3rd time. For a while the gang just stood there watching Torn pass them. Finally they decided to call someone to help. Since they had no idea who to call exactly they called Brutter thinking that he might be some sort of help.

"How he get there?" Brutter asked when he arrived at the palace.

"Keira dared him to bungee jump." Daxter answered as Torn went down again for the 12th time.

"Uh we could try to grab him…" Brutter suggested since he didn't know what to do. The guys of the gang shrugged. When Torn was coming up Jak quickly grabbed him by the legs and Sig grabbed on Jak as they pulled Torn in. Sig and Jak landed on there backs but Torn landed on his face…again. Torn was breathing in and out hard and he was pale as paper. He slowly went to the elevator and didn't wait for the others to get on and went down to the exit of the palace. He sat there on Ashlein's cruiser waiting for the others.

"Had fun?" Keira asked innocently.

"Let's just go." Torn said.

(Back at the Naughty Ottsel)

Daxter once again spun the bottle and Torn began to pray that it won't land on him. Slowly the bottle stopped on…

Jc and that's where I shall stop.

Jj you know people hate cliff hangers

Jc I know but I'm pretty sure no one will hurt me. Right?

Jc anyways review and give me ideas because I just ran out…nope I just got one but still review!

**PEACE**

**~DLC GIRL~**


	4. All figured out and Jinx is pretty

Jc: Hey thank you for reviewing if you reviewed. Also now joining Daxter's little game is Brutter since he had made an appearance on the game. This will start of from the last chapter. R&R

**DISCLAIMER: **Nobody in this site owns this game…I think…if there is someone that someone ain't me!!

The bottle spun until it stopped on Torn but then it went to Jinx. How you ask. It's real simple. Daxter wasn't a total moron. Before everyone came he put out drinks for them and made sure that Torn had the drink on the table's outside corner because in that cup is a magnet. In the bottle is another magnet that will always go to Torn's cup. When Torn was off doing the first dare Dax knew he'll want Keira to dare him so he told Keira what to dare him. Through the entire game Torn will always be picked but then out of nowhere Jinx came and took Torn's drink so the bottle followed it to Jinx. It took awhile for Torn to figure it out and after he did he basically attacked Daxter. So at the moment Jak and Sig are holding Torn back as Daxter stays at a safe distant but close enough to irritate Torn. I would describe what is happening but like before many colorful words are being said and this is a K rated story.

(Waits for 15 minutes until Torn is settled down)

"That was interesting…" Jinx said after Torn was settled. No one said a word for awhile until Jinx broke the silence.

"So whose going to dare me?"

"I dare you to go outside in a dress and shout in a bullhorn that you feel pretty" Daxter dared.

Jinx just smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Jak asked a little disgusted by this.

"Cause blonde there's no way he has a-"Jinx was cut off on his sentence because Daxter had ran back to the room in the back and brought the same dress that Torn wore.

"That rodent really has a dress…"Jinx said mostly to himself. Not only did Daxter have the dress but the bullhorn.

"Did you plan this whole game?"Jak asked wondering what else is in the backroom.

Daxter didn't answer instead he smiled his smile of his as he handed the dress to Jinx.

Like Torn, Jinx changed in the dress and thought '_Wait a minute everyone's celebrating no ones out there! The rat thought he got me but he doesn't!'_

Jinx came out in the dress holding the bullhorn smiling which creeped the others.

"Why Jinx smile?" Brutter asked Jak.

"I don't know and I don't want to…"Jak answered.

Daxter, who was also smiling, gestured towards the door.

"Go ahead and complete your dare." Daxter said with a smirk.

When Jinx want outside with a smile that smile (and pride and dignity may I add) fell down deep down. Outside the bar were probably about fifty people. Even though that's not much word spreads fast…

Jinx's eye twitched at the sight of the people. He turned back to the bar but Daxter had shut the door and probably locked it as well. Jinx gulped as much pride as he had (which wasn't much since that fell down the minute he saw the people) and said in the bullhorn;

"I FEEL PRETTY!"With that said he ran towards the door and flew in. Apparently it wasn't locked and he could've ran in there any time he could…

Jc that's where I stop for today! Please review and I'll give you a cyber car! If you're older than 100…

**PEACE**

**~DLC GIRL~**


	5. Samantha's Birthday Party

Jc okay I'm back!

JJ now go away so the people who are reading this can get a life.

Jenny you're mean,

JJ And I care why…

Jc Why do you guys show up at any random moment?

JJ cause we can now just let the reader read for God's sake.

**DISCLAIMER:** Daxter: Truth or Dare? Jc Truth Daxter is it true you own this game and everything with it? Jc that is NOT true

(Also this is dedicated to **Skaleflapper15 **for the idea which I don't own!!!)

Like before I can not describe what is going on the scene for it is not K rated. So as Sig hold on to Jinx and Jak holding on to Torn so neither could kill Daxter watch the following image

(A picture of a bunny eating peanut butter shows up on screen…)

After Torn and Jinx were settled they moved on with the game but this time anyone could be picked. Daxter spun the bottle and it slowly stopped on Jak. Jak couldn't help but say dare. Though he began to worry a little when Daxter went to the back without saying what he had in mind for Jak's dare. When he came out all he had was a piece of paper. Without a word he handed Jak the paper which read;

**YOU ARE INVITED TO SAMANTHA'S TEA PARTY!!!!!**

**TIME: 10:00AM-2: OOPM**

**PLACE THE 112 NUMBER HOUSE IN THE SLUMS**

**PLEASE COME TO SAMANTHA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!!!!!**

Jak stared at the paper. No one said a word until Keira couldn't help but snicker then the others began to snicker and Torn and Jinx laughed.

"At least it said I don't have to wear a dress."Jak said which automatically shut Torn and Jinx up. Jak looked at the watch on the bar's wall. It read 11:55.

"How long do I have to stay?"Jak asked.

"At least half an hour."Dater answered with a smile that he was trying to hide.

Jak left for the party house and he was surprised that they let a strange man who the town knew was injected with Dark Eco in to a 7 year old' birthday party. He was led into a pink room with 8 girls sitting on a very small table pouring nothing in cups. Jak stood there looking at the girls. Finally he took a small chair and sat at the too small table for him as one of the little girls poured him nothing on his cup. Not only were there girls at the party but stuffed animals.

"Do you like Zoya?" A little girl asked who Jak assumed must be Samantha since she had on a pointy glittered hat. She held a stuffed crocadog that looked like it was chewed and spitted out by a crocadog.

"Uh…yes."Jak answered awkwardly. One by one the little girl followed by her friends showed Jak a different beaten up stuffed animal. After about fifty animals the little girl left the room and brought in clay. All the little girls began to make cookie shaped things. Jak who got bored got a random book and read it with half interest. After a while he put the book down to find that the girls were staring at him. One by one they gave him their clay cookies.

"Eat."Said the birthday girl. Jak just stared at the clay and then pretended to eat. Though the girls knew he was faking and shoved the clay in his mouth causing him to choke and swallow some of the clay.

"What is wrong with you?"Jak said after he was done choking. His response was fits of giggles. Then the birthday girl ran out the door and brought a pink box. All of the girls huddled near her and when they broke out every one of them held either lipstick or nail and they all stared at Jak.

_Oh no…_Jak though as the girls got near him. He tried to stand up but the chair was stuck on him. He sat back down and tried to get up without the chair but once he did he was too late. All of the girls got on him and began to smear the make up on him everywhere. After awhile they backed away to see their beauty they had made. Jak was covered in lipstick and his clothes were covered in nail polish. He looked at the clock and saw that his time was up. He ran to the bathroom to wash of the make up and after that he dashed out the house and headed out to the bar.

"How was the party?"Jinx asked followed by a snicker from him and Torn from seeing the nail polish on Jak's cloths.

"It went better then your dare and I'm still holding on some dignity and pride unlike you two."Jak said as he sat back down. The two men who wore a dress saw that Jak and the others could always use that incident against them. Before any one else could make a comment Daxter spun the bottle and it landed on Keira…

Jc okay that's where I stop and please review! Also please leave any dares or truths you wanna see or find out.

**PEACE**

**~DLC GIRL~**


	6. Mud Wars

Jc: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ: Are you drunk again?

Jc: Maybe….

JJ: There's a shock… okay list-(Jc who is drunk begins to bug JJ so now JJ is about to kill her…so continue with the story!)

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish every night I owned this game…wow the stars don't like me since none of my wishes have come true…

(Also thank you **SkaleFlapper15** once again who gave me this idea so thank you, you rock!)

Keira took a while to think of what she should choose…Truth or Dare? She couldn't help it so she chose dare.

"I dare you to dress a hip hog in Beauty Pageant tutu with its own little tiara." Daxter said with a smirk.

Keira just blinked. Finally after a small silence she spoke.

"Um okay but where am I going to get a hip hog and a tutu?"Keira asked.

Daxter didn't answer instead he went to the back room and came out with a small but large tutu and a small tiara.

"That answers the second part of her question…"Jak said.

"That's cause to get the hip hog we have to go to Haven's Jungle."Daxter said matter-of-factly.

"But some metalheads are still 'round?"Brutter said a little worried.

"I doubt they'll hurt us. Besides you have me and Sig."Jak said confidently.

"What about us!?"Torn said pointing at himself and Jinx.

"I can't trust men who were a dress."Jak said with a chuckle.

Torn nor Jinx had a comeback since they didn't have any dirt on Jak.

The gang got on Ashlein's zoomer and left the bar to the jungle. Like Brutter feared they were attacked by the remaining metalheads but they quickly died since the men and woman took care of them. The metalheads went down fast so I won't bother explaining what the gang had done.

The gang finally reached a spot where in the middle was 3 hip hogs and a whole lot of mud.

Keira hesitantly walked over to the smallest one with the tutu and tiara in hand. All she did was place the tiara on its head _barely _and the hog squeaked in a very high pitch causing everyone to cover their ears. The hog quickly began to just run in circles and random directions and soon the other hogs followed. They managed to cover Keira in mud top to bottom unlike the gang who kept a safe distance. Keira tried to grab one of the hogs to put on the tutu since Daxter was yelling at her to complete the dare. Instead the hog literally dragged Keira around so now Keira's front was completely covered in mud. She could hear Daxter laughter and she got on her knees scooped a lot of mud and Splat! The mud had reached its target right on the face. Daxter sputtered out the mud since some went in his mouth. He then went to the mud and scooped up some mud but dropped it since Keira threw another ball of mud. Soon after Brutter decided to join the mud war and then the entire gang was covered in mud. After the gang was done Daxter got on the grass and declared;

"Because Keira couldn't complete the dare I will have to post and hang pictures of her stating that she couldn't complete a dare because she was too weak fragile and girl-"Daxter didn't finish his sentence because Keira had thrown a rock cover in mud at him square in his face causing him to be unconscious. The gang decided to just relax for awhile until Daxter gain some conscious back.

* * *

Jc (whose now a ghost and drunk more)veese*hiccup* vevie*hiccup* duck! TRANSLATION: PLEASE REVIEW…DUCK!!!


	7. DEDICATION

Jc: okay this chapter is dedicated to those who have reviewed. Since this was my first story in this site I really didn't know if I were getting any reviews. So thank you very much. This also goes especially to **Skaleflapper15 **and **kat **thanks. Hope you all like this chapter…

**DISCLAIMER: (runs from Naughty Dog with papers in hand stating she owns the game. Sadly I trip and they are now surrounding me…HELP ME!!!)**

**The gang decided to all go home and to stop playing. **

**THE END**

Okay be honest how many of you actually believed that. If you did then you are **right**. That **is** the end.

But before you go here's a moral: **NEVER BELIEVE WHAT YOU READ ON THE INTERNET ESPECIALLY FROM FREAKS LIKE ME!!!! (****did you know 92 percent of teens will actually go through a mental breakdown if someone called them that…I'm happy to say I'm the 8 percent that will say "what was you're first clue?")**

I wouldn't abandon this story it's too funny. Okay so continue on to the actual story!!!!

Daxter woke up well barely. He kept making remarks about something to do with his mom and a metalhead… He then fell backwards unconscious. Apparently Keira had gotten him good. So the gang was still enjoying themselves until Daxter woke up again but with conscious and a lump on his head. They all went home to take a quick shower and returned to play the game.

Once back on at the bar Daxter spun the bottle. It finally stopped at its victim…Daxter. Both torn and Jinx got up and hi-fived each other. This was their opportunity to get revenge on Daxter. Torn got up from his seat and went to the backdoor.

"Let's see what you have here…"Torn said as he disappeared through the doors. It was silent for a while. Then the gang could hear some clutters and heard Torn say

"What does door hide behind?" with a hint of a curiosity and a mad man about to destroy the world. Then after a short while they heard Torn scream. (He kind of sounded like a girl if I must add…) The gang heard a lot of things falling and banging on the metal ground mixed with Torn's shriek. The gang didn't move they just edged a little to see the door more. Then Daxter on the ground burst through the door halfway trying to get out.

"Help me!!! AAGH it has my le-"Torn was cut of because he got dragged in the room. You heard more clashes and more banging and yet the gang just stood on the edge of there seats. Once again Torn came back out halfway but this time he grasped on to the door frame but he got dragged in with a piece of the wooden frame… Jinx inched his way to help Torn mostly because he was curious on what was going on in the back. The rest of the gang just sat there. When Jinx finally got in he screamed out;

"What is that thing!?!?"

Followed by that the gang heard even more bangs and shrieking. Then the gang was able to hear some words but since the words were illegal and very colorful I cannot type it since this is **K** rated. More moments passed until the gang could clearly hear the two.

"**GET BACK! GET BACK!"** Jinx yelled and you could hear whipping noises, then Torn's voice came.

"**GO BACK! GO BACK TO THE UNHOLY REALMS FROM WHICH YOU CAME FROM!!!"**

The gang now was clearly confused and shocked. Even Daxter.

"Uh…Dax?"Jak said without taking his gaze from the door.

"Yeah…?"Daxter said also keeping an eye on the door.

"What do you have back there?"Jak asked.

"I really don't know…"Daxter said truly.

After a whole lot of shrieking and whipping and who-knows-what (I the writer don't know) the noises stopped. The door opened and out came a cat crossed with an alligator (I shall call it aligatten). This breed was a small cat but is a little long with small teeth but with a mixture of a fur coat and scales. This is a lap pet meaning it mostly just sits on your lap and rests there. The gang just stared at it as it walked breezily to the exit.

After it left it was silence. Then Jinx and Torn came out with bruises scratch marks and ripped clothes. They were breathing hard as if they came out of battle zone packed with the enemy. Jinx fell on one of the chairs to rest and Torn leaned on the counter.

"We're alive…"Jinx said catching his breathe.

"No man should go through that battle in his entire life!"Torn added. Finally the guys collapsed on the floor for a rest.

_Because the moment for me and the gang is strange and awkward I have no idea how to close it so let's just say;_

**PEACE!!!**

**~DLC Girl~**


	8. Revenge

Jc: Hey ok I know I haven't updated this in a while…so here's the new chapter! Also um thank you to my brother who gave me this idea so yea thanks big bro!

**DISCLAIMER: **for many centuries I have-oh wait wrong story! Um awkward…I do not own the game! Nor the idea! Sadly not even this pen…

After Torn and Jinx had collapse for a rest the gang just sat there still feeling a little confuse on how a little aligatten will cause so much pain towards a Commander and a bomb expert. Finally Torn and Jinx had gotten up and returned to their seats. Daxter was about to spin the bottle but Jinx had grabbed his little paw.

"You still have to do a dare."Torn said.

"But I never said I wanted a –"Daxter didn't finish his sentence since Jinx had interrupted.

"Look you little orange what ever you are! You are going to do a dare if you like it or not!"

Daxter didn't argue back but just gulped. Torn and Jinx both went to the others of the room to converse on what Daxter should do. Neither wanted to go back to the backroom after their last experience. Finally the two men returned to the table with a grin.

"Your dare is to dress in a bunny suit" Jinx said and Torn finished his sentence.

"…And to steal a metalhead egg."

Daxter stood there gaping mouth. Not all the metalhead's eggs are small. And he was small and there was no way he could take on a metalhead if it caught him. Also where is he going to find a metalhead egg! Jak and other brave men had cleared most of the eggs.

"Uh a little flaw there Tattoo Wonder and um hmm I never really though of a nickname for you…"Daxter wondered as he looked at Jinx trying to think of a clever name that will annoy him. Torn had interrupted Daxter's thoughts though.

"What's our flaw?"Torn asked not wanting to let this dare down.

"Well, let me see oh yeah Jak and bunch of your other men have destroyed the eggs so there isn't a way I could steal an egg."Daxter said happily since this was an excuse not to proceed with the dare.

"Look you orange thing I'm pretty sure Pretty boy over there hasn't killed every single egg. You _will_ get an egg and you will be in a bunny suit or Mar so help me I'm going to strap you in a bomb and put that bomb into a crater full of other bombs and put that crater on a ship that is full of bombs! You got it!?" Jinx yelled who was now noise to noise with Daxter. Daxter shook his head yes and quickly backed away from Jinx.

"Come on Jak lets go find me a suit and an egg."Daxter said and Jak was getting up until Torn spoke.

"Jak isn't going with you since this is your dare."

Daxter stood there in the floor. He then began to walk outside the bar with the thought that he was surely to die…

***

Daxter slowly walked into the forest of Haven City. Everything seemed taller than him then again he was always on the shoulder of his buddy Jak. Daxter finally decided that he should begin to search for an egg. Hopefully he would find an egg that was small enough to fit in his little pouch that was sewed onto his bunny suit. His bunny suit was simple. It had floppy ears a whole for his face and it was one of those outfits in which it had no wholes for your feet or for your hands.

He stopped when he heard a twig snap behind him, though he didn't panic.

"Okay I bet I turn around and I see a big shadow and get all scared but it turns out to be an innocent little creature."Daxter said to himself and turned around. He was sadly proven wrong when behind him was a small fleet of metalheads all looking at him with the word _dinner _written over their eyes.

"Uh…I should run now…"Daxter said and that is exactly what he did. He ran as fast as his small short legs could carry him. As he ran he screamed and tried to take sharp corners but still the fleet of metalheads chased after him. It surprises me that he didn't think of climbing a tree…

After a long time running Daxter had fallen in to a ditch a very deep ditch. He rolled and rolled until he reached the bottom. The metalheads weren't sure how the bunny had just disappeared so they went the other direction to find another meal. Daxter got on his feet and rubbed the new forming bump on his head. After a while he realized what was in front of him. A nest made of twigs and mud was made there with one single egg in it.

"Woo hoo!"Daxter cheered with great joy. He had found a metalhead egg and he hasn't died yet! Also the egg was small enough to fit his little pouch. Daxter slowly climbed out of the ditch careful not to break the egg. Now all he had to do was get out of the forest safe and sound.

***

Jak Sig Pecker Samos and Brutter were playing a game of poker and Keira and the other girls just chatted about nothing in particular. Torn and Jinx both were grinning about their revenge. Everything was just perfect until…

"AUGH!"

Daxter in his bunny suit came running in with a fleet that was now bigger than the last chasing after him. Jak and Sig quickly got up with their guns about to kill the monsters when a little metalhead came in. Daxter ran into the backroom and the tiny little metalhead followed…

Jak and Sig and the others just stayed at their place as they heard a lot of noise from the backroom. The thing that kept them there was the fact that a little tiny metalhead was chasing Daxter. After a short while they put the pieces together. Daxter had completed his dare but apparently his dare decided to break out of its shell at that moment. After that piece was solved they still wanted to know why was a fleet after him… Jak and Sig decided to ask questions later. Both men ran into the room to kill the metalheads while Torn and Jinx sat on their chairs laughing.

Jc: Okay there you go now please take your mouse and click on the green tab that says review k?

* * *

**PEACE!**

**~DLC Girl~  
**


	9. truth of a Janitor

Jc: Okay so far I have tortured I mean dared the characters with what else dares! But here is the first truth and it is not what you expect at all. This is dedicated again to my brother who gave me this idea and gave me the entire outline also. So I hope you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own this cereal flake…aw it fell…

After Jak and Sig had killed the metalheads from eating Daxter they all returned back to the table to continue the game. Daxter (who was still in the bunny suit since Tess had liked it very much) spun the bottle and by fate it chose Torn…

Torn's eye began to twitch a little. _Someone up there really hates me…_Torn thought.

"Truth or Dare?"Daxter said with a mischievous smile. Torn thought for a while and decided he had enough of harmful dares for now and decided to pick truth. Daxter was caught off by this since he didn't really plan for this so he thought of a question. Finally after a while he asked the question that first came to him.

"How did you get your tattoos?" Daxter asked actually a little curious on how only Ashlein and Torn had those tattoos and no one else.

Everyone looked at Torn waiting for his answer.

"Well, you see" Torn began and continued after a quick pause "every tattoo I have on me right now represents every savage vicious creature I have killed in my life." The gang was amazed by this since Torn had a lot of Tattoos. Torn went on and on, on every monster he has defeated in combat.

"This one on my face here," Torn said pointing to a tattoo that was near his eye, "I got when I killed a centipede Metalhead leader. And this one," Torn continued pointing at another tattoo on his arm, "I got from defeating the Leader of the Metal-Saur."

This statement quickly brought a question from Ashlein.

"Wait, didn't Mar defeat the Leader of the Metal-Saur's?"

"Um well yes but I um defeated the new leader." Torn answered hoping that this will end the conversation.

"But Mar also killed the new leader and after that there wasn't a leader since all thought Mar will kill the leader once more." Ashlein said matter of fact.

"Um yea but um recently there was a new leader-"Torn began but got cut off before he could finish.

"Wait you never left the walls of Haven recently." Ashlein said seeing this flaw since it was true Torn hadn't and couldn't leave the walls so he never ventured out.

"Um well you um" Torn began but was once more interrupted.

"Wait you never been in the wasteland in your life. No one has gone out there and survived especially from a battle against the Metal-Saur Leader except for Mar himself!" Ashlein concluded and every one agreed on this.

By now Torn was muttering to Ashlein under his breathe with his eye twitching slightly.

_Really? You really must prove me wrong here? Can't you just keep your mouth shut and wait! How do you know this? Wait, WHY do you know all this!_

Torn continued to mutter to himself as Daxter began to speak.

"Hey this is truth! T.R.U.T.H! You have to tell us the truth!" Daxter demanded and now the entire gang began to chant 'Truth'. Even the baby Metalhead was chanting 'truth' who apparently Jak and Sig missed since he was very tiny. But no one paid attention to the tiny metalhead who was now perched on the table with Daxter since they wanted to hear the real truth.

Torn was now getting nervous. He couldn't tell them the truth so he did the only thing he could he kept on lying.

"Oops I got mixed up I um defeated um the Crab head Leader!" Torn yelled at the chanters; hoping that they would believe that lie.

"But there isn't a Crab head Leader." Ashlein pointed out.

"How do you know all this!?" Torn asked not wanting to tell the truth.

The gang continued with the chant until Torn could no longer take it.

"Fine I'll tell you the truth!" Torn yelled to them and they all got quiet as Torn muttered some words that weren't no where near audible.

"Um Tattoo mystery you need to speak louder since I doubt anyone heard you." Daxter said with his new nickname for Torn until they find the true reason on how he gotten them.

Torn just looked at the gang and mentally cursed at him self for not choosing dare. He sucked in all his pride and dignity (Which after the whole dress incident wasn't much…) and began to tell the truth on how he gotten his tattoos.

"When I signed up for the Krimzon Guard crew, Praxis thought I was too weak even though that idiot never seen me fight so he put me in" Torn had mumble the next word so no one knew what he had said and Daxter had perked up.

"Hey! Speak louder we are not in a stupid library!"

Torn once again, grumbled to him self until he continued his previous sentence.

"Praxis put me in janitor duty…"Torn said and received shocked expressions from the others.

"Janitor duty?" Keira asked to make sure she heard right.

"Yes, janitor duty…"Torn said with once again another sigh.

After a while of silence Daxter once again broke it.

"Well how is being a janitor have to do with having those strange tattoos!?"

"Well you idiot," Torn said trying not to yell at the rodent he had referred to as 'idiot'.

"Being a janitor," Torn cringed a little of the word janitor for it brought some unwanted memories and continued.

"I had to well clean mostly. The base rooms the offices and other places." Torn said not wanting to go into deep detail of exactly what he had to clean.

"I also was obliged to clean the Hover Transporter Unit Factory." Torn noticed that he was receiving a blank expression from Daxter and also from the tiny metalhead.

"You don't know what that is, do you?" Torn asked the furry ottsel in a glum voice and with a hint of annoyance, both Daxter and the metalhead shook their heads no instantly.

"The factory where they make the Krimson's transportation vehicles" Torn explained and continued.

(A/N um if some of you don't know what Torn is talking about its those big vehicles that in a certain level forgot which one exactly in JakII where Jak is in the slums and these Krimzon Guards are after him and they are coming from these big vehicles. Not the big zoomers, from these box like vehicle… K?)

"Well one day when I was there and 'bout to leave the empty factory I noticed that there was a Blaster gun behind a machine and it had an upgrade to it. So I um well began to fool 'round with it…"Torn said and was now trying to get lower in the seat to hide.

(A/N the upgrade is the one where you shoot and the bullet (Yellow ammo by the way) ricochets of the platforms and walls and target.)

Torn told the gang on about he was just shooting at cans he put on some platforms. Also that he was not using the upgrade so the bullet didn't ricochet off of the cans. Though as he was done he simply just threw the gun behind him and began to walk to the exit of the room which was where the vehicles were made. Though the impact of the metal floor had made the gun switch to upgrade mode and fired a bullet. Torn quickly duck down and covered his head afraid that he might get shot. He was also afraid that the bullet might damage something meaning in the end he will be damage since Praxis might have severe consequences. Though after a while the bullet had died down and Torn stood up straight and after a while he began to walk towards the exit since he saw no significant damage. Before he left though he had to check one more thing; the moving-pavement that moved the already made and painted red vehicles through the paint job where it will print a grey design on the red dry coat. As Torn made sure none of the vehicles were damaged some how the gun on the floor fired another bullet. Torn was surprised of this and had stumbled on the pavement. Before he could get up and get out of the pavement the bullet ricochet and hit the ON button and the moving pavement with the ten vehicles and Torn began to move. Torn realized this but it was too late.

Torn went through the paint job with the vehicles and was getting printed on and from the screams it did not sound like it was painless. The process of the printing job was a maximum of 30 minutes…

For 30 minutes Torn has been screaming and fidgeting trying to get out of the printer jobs way but it was useless and kept getting printed. Finally the job was done and the ten vehicles and Torn came out and were lined up in front of a robot. The robot then turned manually on and examined the printing job and stamped on the vehicle 'PASS' if the vehicle was in good printing condition. It went past the seven vehicles and stamped 'PASS' on all of them until it stopped on Torn. The robot examined Torn and then went to the room in the back and came out. It slowly went to Torn, who hadn't thought of leaving right then, and pulled out a BIG hammer and knocked Torn out literally out for the factory was placed on the top of a mountain and the checking-line was against a window so Torn crashed through and tumbled down as the robot continued with its checking.

Torn finished his story there and the entire room was quiet. Finally after a long silence the room burst in laughter! Everyone laughed as Torn began to shrink down the seat. No one seemed to be able to breathe not even the little metalhead. Everyone continued to burst out until Jak gained some control and asked,

"How in the world did you become a Krimzon Guard then?" Jak asked with laughter in between.

Torn had answered that he had defeated a league of metalhead when the palace was in a surprise attack and the Baron put him in command after wards. Even though that was true no one really listened since they continued to laugh and Torn continued to shrink in his chair…

(Line Here)

Jc: the very first truth! Hoped you liked it loved it enjoyed it what ever please review and I will um give you cereal!

**PEACE!**

**~DLC Girl~**


	10. Vindictive Paint

Jc: Hello! OK I'll make this short and sweet. This is dedicated to **kat **for the multiple ideas. So, this is for you and I hope you like!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing! The ideas in here belong to a reviewer, the intro of a character belongs to my brother, and everything else belongs to Naughty Dog. I sadly own nothing.

After everyone had calmed down from the outburst of the truth, Daxter spun the bottle and it landed on Keira. After the whole truth scenario, Keira decided not to risk on telling an embarrassing story, therefore she picked dare. Daxter grinned, said nothing, and walked in to the backroom. Coming out he handed Keira a piece of paper. It read; (A/N Sorry **kat **if it's not word for word)

**Color Me Pot**

_Welcome to the Annual Parent/Child Activity!_

_This year, you will color your very own pot!_

_Now, like every other year, children must dress like their parents to show how much we really love each other!_

Keira didn't bother reading the rest because she was in a state of shock. She had to dress like her father! Before she could say anything Daxter came out with an outfit that was similar to Samos's outfit. Keira was quiet as her eye began to twitch.

"Won't this be fun eh' dear?" Samos said oblivious of Keira banging her head on the table and everyone else snickering. Samos looked at Keira and noticed her banging.

"My outfit isn't that bad is it?" Samos asked. Keira stopped banging her head. She wanted to yell 'Yes' but decided to keep her mouth shut and angrily took the outfit from the laughing ottsel. She went to the backroom and changed into the female outfit of Samos's outfit. The outfit included everything; the wooden block shoes (which were very uncomfortable for Keira), a log hat with a stuffed bird perched on the log. Even a staff that was similar to Samos's staff!

Keira walked out the backroom muttering to her self and wanted to hit Daxter with the staff. She lost her moment since she had to go to the event since it was ready to begin.

(In the middle of the Bazaar that was lined with three tables)

Keira sat in one of the long tables with her head down trying to be unnoticed but that was hard since she had a log on her. She was the only child there that had two digits in her age! She could hear the snickering from the other parents and from the children.

_I am going to kill Daxter… _Keira thought as she picked up a paintbrush and began to color the pot, not caring what color she was using or if it looked even decent.

(At the Naughty Ottsel)

Daxter and the others were laughing on how Keira looked when Pecker's communicator went off and Pecker left to answer it.

"Wonder who called Bent Beak?" Daxter wondered aloud. After a short moment, Pecker came back with a grave face.

"My mother is coming…" was all that Pecker said.

"Your mom?" Daxter questioned.

"Yes my mom. She said she coming here at the bar." Pecker said and before anyone could say anything else, they all heard the engine of a large Hellcat from outside.

The gang went outside and a passing high above hellcat passed them and went on over the water. Suddenly it released a box that fell to the water and after a minute after it splashed on the water a parachute open. The gang just looked at the scene for a while until Jak finally got out his Jet-Board and went on the water and retrieved the box and unhooking the attached parachute. He hopped on back to the pavement and just threw the box in front of him and the others circled it wondering what was inside. Suddenly, after a minute, the box broke open from the thing inside. Jak fell to the water since he was on the edge. The thing inside was clearly a Monkaw and a very pissed one two. Jak climbed back on the platform in time to see the Monkaw yell very high rated illegal words that I cannot display for this is **K **rated. After the Monkaw was done cursing at the box, the parachute, the Hellcat, some guy named Sam she began to yell in Spanish at Pecker. Everyone was quiet as the Monkaw yelled at Pecker and Pecker trying to get a sentence in. They suddenly realized that this was probably Pecker's mother. She continued to yell at Pecker when finally took notice at the others.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at the gang.

"These are um my friends." Pecker answered and once more, his mom began to yell at him in Spanish. Pecker responded to her in Spanish as well, so no one in the gang had an idea what was going on. Pecker's mom yelled at Pecker, and smacked him upside the head (Like Jak does to Dax a lot!) and finished her yelled sentence. Pecker grumbled to himself and introduced his mother to the gang.

"This is my mother, Juanita." (A/N pronounced Huan-ni-ta) Pecker said gesturing to the Monkaw. The gang sheepishly and awkwardly waved at her.

Daxter then got a mischievous smile. He remembered when he and Jak first met Pecker; he had said that she was vindictive meaning revengeful. He knew if she played their game, someone would get her mad and she'll probably get revenge when it's their turn. He was positive that she'd think of some idea; she did call her son Pecker didn't she?

"Hey, Juanita" Daxter said drawling the 'a' in her name. "We're playing Truth or Dare and do you want to play?" Daxter asked. Pecker knew exactly what Daxter was getting at and wanted to draw his mother's attention from the question but it was too late; she had answered and Pecker knew this game just got more 'vindictive'. The gang headed back to the bar and began to wait for Keira and Samos.

(Back at the Bazaar)

Paint of every color flew at every direction. The parents' ducked or tried to from the flying paint but some didn't have success. Some of the parents were under either the tables or yelling at their children to stop throwing paint. Samos was one of the parents that were yelling at their child to stop. A little after the activity started some gossiping teenagers were passing by and saw Keira and began to gossip on how only she will go there and other junk. Keira heard this and wasn't going to stand it; as her father talked with another parent she got the paint from the display table and walked up to the girls who then began to tell her off. Keira rolled her eyes and dumped the entire bucket of paint on the first girl when she was laughing. The other two girls gasped as the girl who was now literally red went to the nearest table and got a bucket of yellow paint. She got the can and was going to throw it over her head to Keira but somehow didn't think about how the can was open and behind her was people. When she drew the can behind her head ready to throw it the paint inside spilled over the kids and parents. She quickly turned around to apologized but the kids began to throw the paint around hitting her and the other kids in the other table. This began a paint war. Everyone got hit with paint, even those who weren't even in the activity. The gossiping girl who was covered mostly in red thanks to Keira didn't forget Keira and threw paint towards Keira but ducked in time and the other gossiping girls got hit. The four girls soon began to throw paint at each other. So now, Samos is yelling at Keira to stop and so are other parents and volunteers. Finally, after half an hour, everyone was settled and now Keira, Samos, and the teenagers were no longer allowed to participate in the Annual Activities and Keira silently thanked the Precursors.

(Back to the Naught Ottsel)

Keira and Samos walked in the Naughty ottsel still covered in paint.

"Had fun?" Daxter asked with a smile when he saw the two enter in paint.

"I actually did" Keira said as she sat down with a smile.

"We got banned from the Annual Activities." Samos informed them as he glared at Keira who just smiled back. Daxter than announced that Pecker's mom was going to join their game. Only Pecker knew why Daxter wanted her to join but the others thought it was just Daxter being friendly by letting her play. Boy, are they wrong…

(LiNe HeRe)

Jc: Hoped you liked it and I am off to the courtroom!

**PEACE!**

**~DLC Girl~**


	11. Clowns of Death

Mimi: um hello um I'm Jc's best friend. She's not here but in the courtroom being sued from Naughty Dog since she attempted to steal the rights of the game from previous chapters so yea. I will be the one telling you all this junk here lol. Anyways, thank you **kat **for the idea and thank you Joel (Jc's brother) for the plot. This is for you two and others who enjoy this so yea read.

**DISCLAIMER: **Jc owns nothing but her insane mind.

After Keira's dare and the appearance of Pecker's mother, they decided to take a break and head out to eat something. As they all headed out Daxter held Pecker's mother back.

"Hey, Juanita, you know we all are very grateful for you participate of the game." Daxter said very uncharacteristic but he needed to get her on his side after all.

"My, thank you for your great gratitude." Juanita said very nicely compared to how she was talking to Pecker before.

"But um Torn, the man with the weird tattoos," Daxter left a pause to laugh remembering the truth Torn had said and continued. "He doesn't seem to appreciate you and thinks it be better if you as he said 'Flew in to the Metalhead's nest and never come back.'" Daxter let this sink trying to hide a smile. Nonetheless, Juanita began to rant in Spanish and was about to fly off to Torn and show him a piece of her mind but Daxter stopped her.

"Hey, if you really wanna get him back you should do it in a way he'll never forget." Daxter said in his normal voice and Juanita listened.

"You see a couple of days ago; I overheard Torn in his sleep. Apparently, he is afraid of well clowns. He was screaming on how they should get away those as he calls them 'freaks of nature'; I see that as another disrespectful manner since you surely aren't a freak eh? Maybe since we are in a game you can make him reveal this secret eh?" Daxter said and Juanita just smiled, nodded, and flew away without another word. Daxter chuckled to himself as he thought of the truth that will happen.

After about thirty minutes of their break, the gang returned to the Naughty Ottsel and began the game except for Jak who was doing Juanita a favor. Daxter let Juanita spin the bottle and as Daxter planned, it landed on Torn. Torn picked dare and Daxter knew Juanita will make him pick truth but he was wrong.

"Alright, I dare you to go to Haven's Eco Mines. Get three Metalheads but careful there are seventeen others there…dressed in clown suits."

Torn's eye twitched at the mention of Metalheads in _clown suits._

"Clown suits?" Torn said stuttering the word 'clown'.

"Yes, clown suits. In addition, you mustn't kill them 'til you have exactly three undresses Metalheads. After you have those and back in the entrance you than can kill them."

Torn was quiet for a while. He had to go down to the Eco Mines, capture three Metalheads that weren't dressed like clowns and avoid those who were and kill the three back at the entrance… Torn's eye twitched once more. He got up and headed out the door to do his dare.

Torn entered the Eco Mines of Haven City. He saw no Metalheads in sight but knew that there was. He then noticed Jak on the corner sitting down panting and clearly tired. He also was scratched up a whole lot, not to mention bitten and then his communicator went on and Juanita's voice was heard.

"Thank you Jak for dressing the Metalheads for me…maybe that should've been a dare for one of you" Juanita disconnecting but her laughter was heard before she did.

Jak didn't speak to Torn since he was too tired to so Torn headed on deeper in the mines. Torn than realized he hadn't brought a gun so his only defense weapon he possessed was a dagger. He pulled that out and continued to walk through the mines nervously. No Metalheads were around and this made Torn even more nervous. He then heard the noise of a low growl behind him. He stopped in his tracks, got his dagger ready, spun around, and faced the Metalheads that were dressed in clown suits. Torn yelled and did the first thing that came to mind; he ran. He ran all over the mines not caring about the dare and didn't even stop when the Metalheads had stopped chasing after him. He now hid behind an old crate and caught his breath. He looked behind the crate to see if the Metalheads were there but the cost was clear. He was now calmer when he could feel and hear heavy breaths beside him. He slowly turned his head and was face to face with a Metalhead. He realized something he should've realized a long time ago. How was he going to catch a Metalhead and not kill it!? Torn once again did the thing that first popped in his head; he ran. He ran and the Metalhead followed until he had climbed crate after crate and was a good ten feet from the ground. As he stood there looking at the Metalhead that circled the crates he began to wonder how he was going to capture it. He only thought of one solution…

Jak sat on the floor resting and was wondering how Torn was doing. He was about to fall asleep when he saw Torn riding a Metalhead. Jak stared at the uncontrollable creature and Torn hanging on for dear life. Jak just stared for a minute and just relaxed, put his arms behind his head and fell asleep not bothering to help his Commander.

Torn yelled once more trying to stay on the beast and his yells attracted the other creatures that quickly came and tried to bite Torn. They were succeeding but not enough to kill Torn. Torn held on still to the creature until he thought of another idea. He tried to make the Metalhead go to the entrance since all twenty Metalheads were there meaning if the creatures were at the entrance he could kill them. That meant killing the Metalheads in clown suits. However, he failed on his plan since he fell off the Metalhead. They quickly surrounded him and they all pounced on top of him. You could hear tearing sounds yells of pain and frighten. Numerous times Torn had tried to get out and was actually almost out but always got dragged back in.

Jak woke up and saw the big mob of Metalheads attacking something. He mumbled

"Must've found a snack…" before he drifted off into sleep once more.

Torn yelled Jak's numerous times but Jak didn't wake up. The mob of Metalheads was now larger since Torn's yell attracted even more Metalheads. Soon enough all you saw was dust near the entrance of the Mines and hear helpless yells from a man. After several moments, Torn crawled out the big mob and made it out. He crawled a couple feet away from the Metalheads 'til he finally stopped and rested there. Awhile later the Metalheads continued to mob at nothing since they weren't aware of Torn's absence. Jak woke up and saw his Commander on the ground in one piece…sort of. Jak felt pity for the man so he got out his gun and quickly and easily killed three undressed Metalheads and none of the others bothered to hurt Jak since they knew he'll win. Jak though didn't have full pity for Torn… He got out a camera that he had and took a picture of the shredded piece Commander. He then kicked Torn on his side and yelled at him to wake up. After doing this numerous times Torn finally got up, yelled at Jak, and demanded to know what his problem was. Jak simply shrugged and told him he finished the dare. Torn was about to thank him but Jak quickly added that he suspected a favor in return no matter what. Torn didn't say anything for a while and just left and Jak laughed not bothering to tell him that he had the picture. He could use that for blackmail later…

(LiNe HeRe)

Mimi: Wow, I feel sorry for Torn but that's the game. So review leave ideas you know the drill better than I do.

**PeAcE!**

**~DLC Girl~**


	12. Movie

Jc: I know I said I'll update every Friday but I couldn't lately with friends and school. Anyways I hope this can make it up. Thank you for all the reviews means a lot as always. Thanks **kat **for the idea! I've added some things though either way this is dedicated to you since you gave me the idea.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own this! (Points to a bare wall) If you haven't figured it out, I own nothing!

While Jak and Torn were heading back to the Naughty Ottsel, Tess and Daxter were talking.

"I have to leave soon." Tess said sadly since she wanted to stay in the game.

"Where are you going?" Daxter asked curious.

"I promised some kids I take them to see a movie I also wanted to see. It's called Pwetty Palace!"

(A/N the title I misspelled it purposely to be that k?)

"Sounds good," Daxter lied since it was a kiddy movie 'bout some princess. Before Tess could say anything, more the two men came in. Torn said he killed the three Metalheads and Jak backed him up. The gang than got back in the table and Daxter spun the bottle. It passed everyone and it finally stopped. It wasn't clear on whom it stopped on though. It stopped directly in the middle of Torn and Jinx.

"Since it landed on you two, both have to do a dare!" Daxter said happily since he liked to torture the two men.

"Wait why not a truth!?" Jinx asked.

"Cause it'll take too much time to think of a question and having both you guys in the truth so a dare is easier, now for your dare!" Daxter said and placed his hand under his chin thinking of some funny dare as the two men grimaced to themselves. Finally, everyone knew Daxter got an idea when he smiled hugely,

"I dare you guys to go to the movies with Tess today." Daxter said and the two men saw no bad embarrassing thing in it. As always though, they were proven wrong…

(LiNe HeRe)

Torn parked in front of the movie theater and got out from the large zoomer, followed by Tess, Jinx, and 10 other kids. Torn and Jinx grumbled to themselves as many citizens chuckled. Not only did the dare mean taking Tess to the movies (and the kids that Torn and Jinx didn't know were coming until Tess made them pick them up) but also to wear twin customs. Apparently, Daxter thought it would be funny if the men were dressed as flowers…

They walked up to the entrance but gotten stopped by security. At the doors were detectors that detected anything that was weapon related even homemade ones. The kids went in smoothly and so had Tess but not the men. Torn nor Jinx wanted to give up their weapons since they felt unsafe without them. They refused to give up and were about to get in a fight with the security guards until Tess butted in and made them give up their guns. It took 'bout fifteen minutes until Torn and Jinx could get in since they were taking out weapon after weapon. The security were amazed that they had over a hundred weapons and tripled checked them to make sure they didn't even carry a lighter (which Jinx was forced to give up and was not happy).

Once inside Tess was going to get the tickets as Torn and Jinx got the kids snacks.

"I wanted popcorn!" a kid yelled

"You asked for a chocolate bar!" Torn yelled back and the argument went back and forth until Torn realized he was arguing with a kid who wasn't among the ten they had to care for. Jinx was also doing poorly on getting snacks since two girls had gotten in a fight. Once he finally pulled them apart, he learned a lesson. Never interfere with a girl's fight no matter what since he was all torn up. Torn once again gotten in an argument and Jinx was being kicked. Tess went towards the group to see that chaos and nicely ordered the kids pack and handed them out to the kids who quickly as they saw the packs became angels.

Finally, in their seats all thirteen watched the movie. Five minutes in the movie, both men were dead inside… The movie went on and Torn and Jinx wished to be somewhere else and tried to do something else other than watch the movie. Half way in the movie the unexpected happened. The theater was old and some of the screens were just long sheet of smooth paper nailed to the wall. It was still great quality but easy to tear so the seats a great distance from it. The wall was also old and wasn't very strong. This was great for a group of surviving Metalheads who burst through the wall and paper…

The movie continued to play even though the screen was torn and the viewers (mostly kids whose parents fell asleep) were still on their seats grinning joyous. Why were the kids not scared? Easy answer,

"3-D!" the kids cheered as the Meatheads began walking towards them.

Tess quickly yelled at the two men to do something but that wasn't necessary. The second that the Metalheads burst in they quickly stood up happy that the movie was over and they could have some action. Their joy made them forget that they didn't have guns so when they went to their pockets to pull out guns they pulled out a batch of flowers… They quickly cursed in their heads and then began to advance towards the Metalheads. They had to kill the ten Metalheads bare hand but that wasn't easy since these Metalheads were twice their size.

The kids stared in amazement as the movie continued. The two flower knights in the movie began fighting the dragons to save the souls of the princess. The battle was long but finally the flower knights won since the dragons were weak.

As the two men finished the last Metalhead, they saw the audience still there fearless. The movie roll than shut off since there was technical difficulties and the audience cheered since they thought it was a great movie instead of their lives being endangered. The parents woke up and took their kids home unaware of the previous battle. Torn and Jinx were tired from the battle and mad that they didn't get no thanks except for Tess. They risked their lives when the audience was unaware that they were doing that! Without a word, the two men went to the zoomer as the kids talked about the 3-D part in the movie.

(LiNe HeRe)

Jc: er not the best but still hoped you liked it please review and leave any ideas if you wanna. Thanks!

**PeAcE**

**~DLC Girl~**


	13. The Fight!

Jc: Hey I am sorry I haven't well updated this in a while but I've been busy so yea…this is dedicated to **kat ** for the idea and well yea that's the only dedication and also thank you to all who is still with me in this story and took the time to review means a lot so thanks.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own the hairless cat that ran away after I well made it become a hairless cat so um…I own nothing…

Tess, Torn, Jinx returned to the Naughty Ottsel after dropping off the kids who chattered about the 3-D movie all the way home. Daxter, being the kind-hearted, let Torn and Jinx have a break since they deserved it after defeating the MetalHead pact. As everyone took a break from the game Juanita decided to tell them a little 'bout herself.

"When I was growing up I had ten brothers and one sister and I was the youngest of them all." Juanita said, "I was also the strongest. I could beat my brothers and anyone in wresting. You see, when I was growing up my brothers wouldn't play kiddie games with me and my sister wouldn't either so I played what ever I could since I didn't want to be bored. My sister would never do anything interesting so I stuck with my brothers and they played wrestling. I would watch them and then play and by the time I was thirteen I could beat any living thing five times my size. Heck I once fought a Ram Head (**A/N the MetalHead that is similar to a rhino) **one on one! - and I won easily!" Juanita said proudly and everyone else was amazed though some kind of doubted it but weren't showing. Torn on the other hand doubted it and made it clear by scoffing. Juanita hated people that doubted her on the truth, she already didn't like Torn much, and he scoffing wasn't helping.

"You think I'm lying" Juanita stated not asked.

"Of course your lying, you can't beat a Ram Head even if your life depended on it it's impossible for you" Torn said making the matters worse.

"How would you know if I did or didn't you weren't there anyways I always tell the truth so I did." Juanita said calmly but hint of annoyance and anger was heard in her voice. Pecker at that moment gave out a chuckle after his mom said that she always told the truth doing this he received a death glare and quickly stopped chuckling.

"There's my point, you never fought a Ram head and you certainly ain't strong." Torn said and crossed the line from there. In addition, Jinx adding his cent of opinion definitely put the two in danger.

"You couldn't beat a fly! I doubt you could beat a Ram Head let alone us!"

"You wanna bet!" Juanita threatened coldly.

"You're on" Torn answered cockily for both of them.

Those two fateful words sent the two in a match against Juanita. Daxter, being the loudmouth he is, had somehow spread the word and in no time flat, the bar was filled. Even Haven's news crews were there to witness the fight that came. Everyone cheered as Torn and Jinx got in the ring that was in the middle of the bar. Juanita had got in also on the opposite corner. Now some might say two against one especially one is a bird! That's not fair. However, Juanita had insisted she fight the two _macho_ men at the same time.

It was now five o'clock and the match was ready. Daxter went to the middle of the ring and spoke in the microphone he held.

"Ladies and gentlemen; the big fight of the century shall begin! On the right corner is our very own Underground Commander Torn! With him is our Explosive Expert Jinx! And on the left corner is the woman who gave birth to Bird Beak; Juanita!"

The crowd that surrounded the ring cheered but mostly for Torn and Jinx since they doubt a Monkaw could beat two combat-trained men. Daxter went to the side of the ring where a old rusty red bell was placed and dinged it signaling that the first match started.

Torn and Jinx gave each other a cocky smile and began to walk to Juanita but then stopped. They knew they could beat her but they didn't want to hurt her… they quickly shot a glance to each other and even though they both dreaded her (especially Torn) they knew they were just going to pin her down with half strength. However, when they turned their heads back to where Juanita was, they saw that she was no longer there. Both men raised an eyebrow and looked around the ring but they couldn't see Juanita.

"Where'd she go?" Jinx asked still looking around.

"Up here, boys!" Juanita sang and both looked up at a diving Monkaw straight towards them.

Juanita wasn't able to bomb them both so she went to the first one she hated with pure hatred, Torn. She bombed Torn on his chest causing him to fall back on his back. Even with her soft wings, Juanita was able to punch Torn on the face hard, a lot harder than Torn expected. After a minute of fist, or wing, punching, Juanita flew to the air once more and dived down to a certain part of Torn…

As Torn held on to something precious, Jinx was at the corner watching in amazement on how Juanita, a Monkaw, beat Torn in less them five minutes. The crowd was also in amazement. Jinx was too shocked to notice that Juanita was gone once more. Once he did, he looked everywhere including the ceiling but he couldn't spot her. Suddenly, Jinx heard a war cry behind him and quickly turned around in time to see a chair fly his way. Jinx couldn't dodge the chair fast enough and got hit right in the face. Jinx fell and tried to get up but only succeeded on stumbling on Torn who was still in great pain. Jinx was now in all fours and tried to steady himself. Before he could get up, he saw from the corner of his eye something black pass him close. He turned his head and saw a ninja star spike right next to him. He quickly scurried across the mat facing the ceiling now looking for Juanita who had disappeared again. Jinx quickly said a prayer as he got up but once he did his leg went numb after he felt a stab of pain and he fell. He saw Juanita near him and realized what had happened. Juanita had punctured his nerve system on his leg. He was helpless and so was Torn who still felt great pain.

At that moment, Daxter struck the bell, ending the first match. Juanita returned to her original post in the corner as Jinx crawled to his while Torn, who was still in great pain, just stayed in his position. Daxter hopped on the mat and went to the middle as before.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was the first match stay tune for the second match and finally the third!" Daxter said with a great big grin plastered on his mug. The crowd now cheered with great respect towards Juanita as their respect towards the two dwindled.

Torn and Jinx did not want to go through that experience once more, so Jinx quickly spoke saving both their sorry lives and saving Torn's of ever having children if there was something left to save for that matter. Everyone was sad that Jinx and Torn had forfeit since they were all dying to see what Juanita would do to them. Slowly the crowd had left and the news crews were forced out since they wanted to speak with Torn and Jinx but Jak and Sig had decided to let the two hold on to as much as dignity as possible (though Torn's was small to start with since the first dare…). The gang now sat at the table with Torn and Jinx still aching as Juanita kept telling more stories of her strength. Neither Torn nor Jinx put in their two cents. Daxter was on Jak's shoulder and he nudged Jak and whispered'

"Guess I didn't need to dare Torn or Jinx to fight her huh? "

(LiNe HeRe)

Jc: ok I know a little short I guess I don't know please review and sorry once more for not updating. Thanks for all the supporting and blah, blah, blah and remember leave a review or PM me a truth or dare and you shall see it here!

**PeAcE!  
~DLC Girl~**


	14. Flying Ottsel! Sorry Short

OK I wanna start up FanFic again but I still don't like writing much as I had gained other interests but I am going to try to finish this story and others (especially this since it was my first). If that goes well and I actually enjoy writing again, I will stick with FanFic. I thank to everyone who liked this story since this was my very first and well this is for you. Please leave a review flames are welcomed as always just nicely.

**DISCLAIMER: **(Sing Song)** '**The story never changes just the names and faces…' (Ten Points to anyone who knows the song that lyric came from!) Hehe I just had to add that since I am listening to it right now as inspiration or something along those lines. (Sing Song) 'So the disclaimer never changes just the saying in them but I basically never own anything'

Daxter spun the bottle and this time anyone but Torn and Jinx can be picked. After the tortures Torn and Jinx endured, the gang thought that the two deserved a break. Therefore, as the bottle spins Torn and Jinx are at the Underground relaxing.

The bottle spun and spun until it finally picked someone new, Sig. Sig didn't flinch, he wasn't going to be brought down like the two before him. As Daxter went to the back of the bar everyone was wondering, what the furry ottsel had in mind for the WasteLander. In a few moments later, he came with a piece of paper and handed it to Sig.

It read,

**Mascot Wanted!**

**Haven's own Amusement Park needs a Mascot!**

**Can you be the Next Big Great Mascot!**

**Come by Fun Haven This Afternoon!**

The Flier had more but Sig mainly got all the required information. He wasn't a bit gloomed since he saw a small flaw in this dare. Torn and Jinx were either harmed or had their dignity trampled but he wasn't. All he had to do was entertain little kids in a FULL mascot outfit. There was nothing to worry. Even if the mascot was an ottsel, no one would know it was him in it.

Sig left and was smiling as he went as Jak asked how a city like Haven has an Amusement Park.

(LiNe HeRe)

At the Amusement Park, Sig got in costume and did his job. All he had to do was go to the middle of the park and entertain. Sig had no trouble since the kids found his 'Fun Dance' amusing enough. For a couple of hours all Sig had to do was jump side to side with his hands on his head wiggling them. That was simple and no one knew it was the big tough WasteLander either. This was going great… until they came.

The Jenkins family; an annoyed mother and father with five troubled kids. The kids didn't find the park entertaining but they found the Ottsel very entertaining but in their own way.

Sig was almost home free since his shift ended in a couple of minutes but nothing went to plan. The Jenkins kids had escaped their parents (though the parents didn't really care and were actually debating whether to just go home without them) and had a plan worked out.

As Sig waved goodbye to the small group of kids he was ambushed from behind from three of the Jenkins. Since he was in a mascot costume, Sig couldn't do much and he honestly didn't want to fight kids. However, as he tried to get the three off him without hurting them the other two Jenkins had appeared with a wagon. The five tied Sig up somehow, pushed him on the wagon, and took him away. The people around just kept walking…

Sig was struggling to free himself but the large costume didn't allow much movement when your tied up and laying on a wagon. As he struggled, the kids put him on an old rollercoaster. It was no longer used since it was broken right where the hill ended on the top. This was perfect for the kids. They put Sig on one of the carts and began putting fireworks and explosives along with him. They wanted to see an Ottsel fly so they were gonna get an Ottsel to fly.

Sig yelled threats and insults to them that are to graphic for this Fic, he no longer cared that they were kids. He struggled some more as the kids lit the cart but he knew it was over for him now.

(LiNe Here)

Jak and the others were at the table playing cards. Daxter of course was loosing and owed lots of money especially to Keira. As he continued to get into debts, they all heard fireworks outside and decided to see em.

They all stood there gazing towards the display and loved the scenery. Until Jak pointed out a certain dot that grew and grew until they saw it was a crispy Ottsel that got closer and closer until it crashed in the bar.

(LiNe HeRe)

Jc: I know short and yea not so great but I really wanted to post something for you guys and get back into this so I quickly wrote this. Hope you like and please leave any feedback and other stuff!


	15. Insert Clever title Here

Jc: Thanks **kat **for the idea and thanks everyone for the reviews means a lot. Here's another chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I own the corner… barely.

(Right from the last chapter)

The gang stood where they were but they no longer looked at the firework display but at the Naughty Ottsel with a whole on the roof. The gang looked at each other before heading in to see if Sig survived.

Sig wasn't that hurt since he was able to strangle Daxter. It took a couple of minutes until Jak was able to pull them apart and even a couple more minutes for Daxter to regain color and breathe.

After Sig's attempt of murder, the game continued.

The bottle spun around until it finally reached Brutter. Brutter unlike everyone else was happy he got picked. He found this game fun and wanted to take a part on it so he was glad the bottle had chosen him. Brutter happily picked Dare. Daxter hadn't planned for Brutter to be in this game so he wasn't sure what he could have the Lurker do. Finally he decided to just give him a simple Dare.

To go and get him some food since he was getting hungry.

Brutter quickly went to complete his easy enough task. Though, even a simple task like that was proven horribly wrong in this game.

Brutter walked towards his shop since he knew he had some snacks there. On his way, though he spotted Haven's Zoo. Brutter wasn't aware Haven had a zoo but they apparently did and Brutter wanted to go see all the little animals. He walked in with the crowd and began to see all the animals. However, it wasn't long until the zoo worker's saw the purple creature.

Next thing Brutter knew was being in a cage. Poor Brutter…

Brutter had been watching the cute little Aligatten Family in one of the small displays and the Zoo workers had shot a sleeping dart at him.

Brutter tried to explain at the Zoo Keeper that he wasn't no animal for the Zoo but the Zoo Keeper spoke German only so he wasn't sure what Brutter was talking about.

Brutter wasn't treated badly though. He was given enough space to roam and food. They had even let him out to be in the Petting Area.

He wasn't planning escaping though. He liked being petted by the little kids. He also like that he had nothing to do but look cute and cuddly. He definitely wasn't planning to escape soon…

(LiNe HeRe)

The gang just sat there waiting for Brutter to come back from his dare. Daxter didn't want to play cards since he didn't want to be lost in debt.

"He's been gone for hours," Keira said

"What can he possibly be doing," Pecker said

"All I asked was for some food," Daxter said who was starving.

"Don't you have some food here?" Jak asked

"Yea but that thing ate it all!" Daxter said pointing to the Little MetalHead Jak and Sig hadn't killed when Daxter was being chased. The Little MetalHead stood there like a little puppy wagging its tiny tail looking very innocent as if when it grew up it won't be a killing machine.

"Well than why don't we go to the Bazaar and get some stuff and cook something," Samos said

"Cause none of us can cook" Daxter said Matter of Fact

"Anyone can cook" Juanita said "Even Pecker can boil water so why don't we make something good"

(2 hours later)

The Firefighters put out the last flaming fires from the bar. Daxter stood openmouthed as the smoke cleared revealing tons of damage.

"Apparently I was wrong" Juanita said

"Told you so," Pecker muttered which Juanita heard well. Both began fighting as Daxter stood there open mouthed and everyone else has gone home to get some new clothes since theirs' smelled like smoke and ashes.

As the Firefighters left, Brutter came back with Haven Burgers. He had remembered the game nad decided to return but not without completing his dare. He stood next to the still open mouth Ottsel, who had a fly buzzing around the opening, and looked up at the Naughty Ottsel.

"What happened to Little Orange's place? Did it go boom?"

"Yes, Brutter… it went boom…" Daxter said sadly… "And its all your fault!" Daxter yelled going from sadden Ottsel to angry Ottsel.

Juanita yelled at Pecker, Daxter yelled at Brutter, everyone was changing and the Little MetalHead was eating Haven Burgers as the sign of the bar fell off a bit.

(LiNe HeRe)

Jc: wasn't good much I guess sorry hope you liked it well enough though. Please review and leave ideas and other comments would appreciate gladly.


End file.
